More Than Meets the Eye
by whywasilikethis
Summary: Berwald is a blind man who is sure that he is capable of living on his own. However, when he meets a man who's voice is that of an angel, his view of isolation starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

Blindness. The word can mean many things. It can be a lack of judgement, or restriction of guidance. It can mean having no knowledge of information. But, in Berwald Oxenstierna's case, it was the physical handicap of having no sight in either of his beautiful blue eyes. It was an obstacle, but he had learned to overcome it throughout the years. At first, it made him horribly depressed. Others would constantly talk about the beauty of the world, and he wasn't allowed to see it. But, as the years went on, he was able to picture each and every thing which was almost better, in his opinion. He could leave it to his descriptive imagination.

Ah, but he was constantly treated as inferior. It is medically proven that blindness is a handicap, but Berwald was certainly capable of living on his own. However, people insisted that he needed help. They were wrong. He even learned to hardly use his walking stick! He had his small dog as his guide, which was all he needed. Well, almost.

The truth was, he was lonely. Who would want to be with a blind man? They had to be crazy! That's what he told himself anyway. Of course this was far from the truth. It was just hard to find someone in the chaos that is the world. But, he was content as he was. A loving dog, a nice apartment, wealth, warmth. He didn't need anyone else in his life.

With his usual stoic expression on his face, the Swedish man wandered down the sidewalk from his front step with his dog on a leash out in front of him. Occasionally she would sniff at the grass, but mostly she kept walking forward - leading Berwald towards the small town nearby. He loved to go in shops and feel around, having someone explain what each object was and picturing it in his mind. Sometimes he would be so entranced and interested that he would impulsively buy it! And this day was no different. Ah, but it was a bit chilly perhaps. Maybe a warm cup of coffee would make it just a bit more bearable.

"Hana?" He said softly, his voice low, "Can you lead me to the coffee shop?" Of course, he knew that she would obey. She was a wonderful dog and always did. The trip was quiet and serene, just as he liked it. The hustle and bustle of city life definitely wasn't his cup of tea. Some interaction was nice, but mostly he kept to himself. That was the way he liked it.

On his way towards the town, Berwald started to think. In a way, blindness had its advantages. He could easily tell a person's mood and even intentions just by the sound of their voice. He loved hearing new voices. It fascinated him and brought him a sort of odd joy. Another thing was that he could hear things much more efficiently. Sounds were easily identified and pleasant.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft bark. They had reached the coffee shop. Opening the door, he was greeted by a woman who seemed far away. Perhaps she was behind the counter. He gave a small nod and walked forward, Hanatamago stopping him when he reached the counter. He ordered his drink and waited.

"Here you are sir." He reached out, trying to find it, and gently it was placed in his hand. "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's alright. Thank you." And that was that. Turning around, he started towards the door again, but his dog would come. She was licking at something on the floor, and as he softly yanked at her leash, he accidentally took a few steps forward. "Hana." He said firmly, tugging one more time and finally she sped towards him, rubbing against his leg. His hand reached for the door, but something collided against him. The air was slightly knocked out of his chest, he let out a brief grunt, and a few footsteps scrambled beside him.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" A voice squeaked, catching his attention, and his head turned in their direction. "I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

"It's fine." Berwald muttered, wanting the other to keep speaking. He couldn't identify what they looked like quite yet. "It was an accident."

"Y-Yes, I suppose but.. I'm so sorry." He sounded sweet. A medium-high voice with an interesting but pleasing accent. "What a cute dog.. What's its name?"

"Hanatamago."

"I like it! Who's a good puppy~?" Hanatamago playfully barked, and the man started petting her tummy, laughing and smiling and having a genuinely good time. And then he was up on his feet again, jutting a hand towards Berwald to which he didn't return; he wasn't aware it was coming towards him. The man cleared his throat and awkwardly returned it to his side.

"Are you still there?" Berwald asked, tilting his head, and everything clicked in Tino's mind. This man was blind.

"Oh! Yes, I am. Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself! My name is Tino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

And in a matter of seconds, Berwald's mindset of not needing anyone else in his life was shattered just by hearing a Finnish man's voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Berwald stood unmoving; completely still to the point of hearing the smallest noise in every direction. Tino couldn't tell where his gaze was, since his eyes were clouded and hazed, but he had this odd feeling that maybe, just maybe, he was trying to look at him. The Finnish man cleared his throat, "W-Well, I should be going. I'm sorry about running into you."

_No. Don't leave. _"It's alright. Nice to meet you." _Please don't leave. Stay with me. _But there was no way he could say such a thing. They had just met, after all. And who was he to beg him to stay when he didn't want anyone anyway? Tino was rather concerned about the silence and his stillness. Why wasn't he moving? He knew Berwald was blind but he didn't even edge on his dog to start walking. He just.. stood.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Tino murmured, deciding the moment was just slightly uncomfortable and slowly walked towards the counter to order his coffee. That was it. Faintly, Berwald could hear his voice. He wanted to stay to listen. It sounded silken; soft and sweet. Smooth like honey and gentle like a mother's loving voice. There was really no other proper way to describe it. A soft bark from Hanatamago brought his attention back to reality. And the reality was that he would never see Tino again. _Why do I care so much? _He asked himself, shaking his head and walking forward, searching for the cool glass door with his hand, _I don't need anyone. I'm okay alone. I always have been. _Oh but he was so wrong. He needed someone, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Berwald Oxenstierna was denying the fact that loneliness was creeping in day by day.

* * *

Tino glanced behind his shoulder after ordering his coffee and the blind man was gone. Half of him thought Berwald was just a bit off, but the other wanted to learn more about him. He seemed brave to be walking around with only a small dog to help him. And, although at first he was intimidating seeing as he towered over his smaller frame, he was actually very polite. Tino reached out to take his coffee from the cashier when a question came to mind. "Does... Does that man come here a lot?"

"Who? Oh, the blind man?"

"Yes, that one."

"He comes in almost everyday. Usually in the early mornings. Today he was just a bit late."

Tino nodded, wondering why he came in later than usual, "Ah. Thank you." He said promptly and quickly he was out the door. Something about him made him curious. He didn't know what, but it was definitely something. However, now he couldn't worry about it. He had to get to work on time, otherwise it would be the third instance of being late that month. He couldn't afford to lose his job. Quite literally. Rushing down the sidewalk, his dress shoes clicking on the pavement, Tino found the tall, metal building and opened the front door. The front entrance was bland and professional, much unlike his personality, but the job paid well and gave Tino a home so there was no way he could complain. Pressing the button on the elevator door, Tino walked inside and took a deep breath. This day was far too busy already.

* * *

Berwald was quite surprised and delighted to know that coming into work wasn't necessary. Apparently he had a day off and he didn't even know it. A small smile grazing his lips, the Swede, along with Hanatamago, walked in the hallway where phones were ringing and people were walking. He was greeted nicely and he spoke back to them with equal kindness. Hanatamago jumped at the elevator button, pressing it with her paw, and suddenly it was ringing as if it was already landing on this particular floor. Berwald stepped forward, hearing a small "excuse me sir" before fully going inside. He mindlessly pressed the button before his mind clicked into place.

Tino was in the same state. He brushed right passed Berwald without noticing and then as soon as he turned around, he realized who it was. "Berwald?" He asked in shock, but before Berwald could respond, the elevator door closed in his face.

* * *

**This is literally the worst thing I've ever written...**


End file.
